


I Gave All My Life For Love

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo is a Mess, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A scene, before Ben’s fall.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Missing Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895875
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	I Gave All My Life For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rescue Me: Damsels/Other In Distress
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: What can I say? Re: the title, I thought the song “Diminuendo” by Lawless was fitting for Ben/Kylo and Poe.

“I’m just worried about you.”  
  
That was what Poe said, even as they sat under the Force tree on Yavin IV. He didn’t need the Force just to know that something was wrong with Ben — how he was slipping away, bit by bit. It broke his heart to even think about; it wasn’t supposed to be that way.   
  
“I’m okay, Poe,” Ben said tightly. “I’ve got you saddled with enough problems as is. I don’t need to add more to them.”  
  
“Hey.” Poe said. He took Ben’s hands — gently at that. Even though Ben’s hands were bigger than his, it still struck Poe as to how delicate Ben seemed in that moment. Delicate — was that something he would ever apply to Ben Solo, “You’re not causing me problems, Ben. Not really. Not truly. I want to help you. I want to...save you from yourself.”  
  
 _Because I love you,_ he thought. Ben already knew, of course; there was no use repeating it. It was there in everything Poe did — as much as Ben’s love for him was in everything he did.   
  
“It’s not your job,” Ben said.   
  
“I want to anyway. I love you. You’re perfect to me, and...I don’t want you being unhappy...”  
  
Ben picked at his robe. Then, “Sometimes I wonder if I am perfect as-is.” A beat. “I’m not brave, Poe. I’m not strong, or smart — ”  
  
“You are all these things and more,” Poe said. Then, “The fact you’re fighting against what you’re going through every day...who says you’re not brave, strong or smart?”  
  
Ben smiled. “I almost believe it, when you believe in me like that.”  
  
“I do."  
  
Sometimes Poe wished his belief was enough. Sometimes he wished that Ben could hear it, really hear it. Could feel it too.   
  
"Poe,” Ben said, “It’s like when you’re with me...I don’t feel so alone.”  
  
“You’re not alone."  
  
Poe knew he’d keep that promise to the last.


End file.
